


Aggressive Negotiations

by Lisse



Series: Inversion [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, bring your own subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Prince Luke Organa's diplomatic powers failed him.</p>
<p>(That he'll admit to, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Negotiations

**i.**

"You shot the bridge controls, didn't you?"

Leia mutters something that might be Huttese and definitely isn't polite.

 

**ii.**

There are plenty of places where he wouldn't mind having this argument. A very public corridor on an ice planet isn't one of them, but beggars and exile princes can't be choosers.

"Of course I'm not surprised," he says levelly. "You've made it very clear that you only stayed long enough to collect your reward."

Han makes an exasperated noise - not quite anger, but getting there. "Then why the hell are you following me, Your Worship?"

"To tell you to say goodbye to Leia and to clean up your mess in the hangar bay before you leave." He nods crisply and dismissively, wishing Han were a senator instead of a crass smuggler; he has no idea how to deal with the latter. "Good _day_ , Captain Solo."

 

**iii.**

"I believe we can reach some kind of understanding," he says, each word sharp and precise. He is well aware that lives are stake here - his own and his friends', if not the lives of everyone on Bespin. "I've never made a secret of the fact that I'm a member of the Alliance's leadership."

Vader says nothing. His mask makes him impossible to read sometimes, but today it's easy to see the fury and impatience in the set of his shoulders.

He thinks of Alderaan and of the people he's lost, and then of all the people he can't afford to lose. "I'm more valuable to the Emperor than a starfighter pilot. Whatever you want Skywalker for - "

There are invisible hands around his throat.

"You are _worthless_  to me," Vader hisses.

A moment later the pressure eases up enough for him to breathe in ragged gasps, which is how he knows he's here as bait, nothing more.

Leia is the only reason he's still alive.

 

**iv.**

Jabba laughs; he feels the floor open up under his feet.

("You beat a _rancor_?" Han asks later.

He adopts an expression of dignified serenity, because princes don't get huffy.)

 

**v.**

He is Bail Organa's son. The addition of more family - some welcome, some decidedly not - will not change something so fundamental. He tells himself that this explains what he says next; he is an Organa first and foremost and he is doing what _ought to be done_.

"What if there's something left in Vader?" he asks, and the careful formality he's felt slipping for years falls away completely. "If he knows who we are, then perhaps we can - " And he stops, because he isn't sure what he means to say at all.

"Perhaps we can _what?_ " Leia snaps.

"Reason with him." Endor seems to swallow his words. "Talk to him. Maybe there's still something good left in him."

He looks at her face, at the anger and resignation engraved on it, and knows before he finishes speaking that she doesn't believe him.


End file.
